Overrated
by genieforyourworld
Summary: He loses the petals and flowers, so he starts buying buds instead. — Kiba/Ino


**disclaimer:** i do not own Naruto.

* * *

**-  
overrated  
-**

You love everything about the rush of the wind and delicate blades of grass between your toes. You also love charming tales of heroism that your mother used to share a long time ago when you were still a little girl. The aroma that flows between the shop and the fields and woods is your world, small yet practical. Home.

Like everyone, you've had your fair share of heartache and heartbreak. Because, yes, there is a difference. You learnt that from some of your closest friends. Friends who have grown up, but still you see them waving and smiling at you, too stubborn to move on. You're thankful for that deep down.

Its hard too survive in a world that is one day painted black and white and the next vibrant shades of technicolor. You've lived and you've died. You've loved and you've lost. And you're goddamn sick of it all. Spending days praying so hard for raindrops and puddles and clearness, transparency. Is it as beautiful as everyone tells you?

You've kissed on the cheek, on the lips. Soft, rough, tender. Inamorata, parental, friends. Sleepless nights are some of the worst nightmares you wish to forget. Break-ups, make-ups, aren't they all the same? Too many flowers that will rot in hell eventually, pointless dinners you'll never taste again, stars that you will never recognise.

Sun-kissed, pallid, burned. Its hard to breathe - to survive - when choking on air. So you relish in not quite precision, ignoring the voices over your shoulder. You aim to one day grab a hand and just go. Go. Go. _Go. _

But you will not runaway. You're not that type of girl.

You're mismatched. Opposite. Too similar - they're all the same. It never works. But you keep praying and praying so hard you stutter and come rip-roaringly close to the edge, another poised-to-fail cliché ending. It makes you sick.

Sick to the death of it all, you seek comfort where your friends are. (So close to family) you enjoy and endure for them because they are amazing and have grown to become faultless. You want that one day. You actually cherish these bells of laughter and stupid jokes that are funny only at the time. You catch all their eyes at some point, and in each, you've seen something you've never seen before.

Especially in his. They're dark and different and filled with an amusement you latch onto. Something you'll never forget for as long as you live. The pair of you become closer for some reason after that - not that you regret it.

He's bright an boisterous, open and friendly. You notice that he too stubbles on his own tongue at times and you realise you share something in common. He's not afraid to bicker and fight with you either. That fills you with pride and gratification. He'll tell you exactly what you need to hear, even if you don't really want to know.

Maybe, if you ask, he'll become something more.

Honesty is what you love most about Kiba. Between butterfly kisses and moonlight, you enjoy the world. It doesn't matter that either of you are built for war, with him you can be a child, a teenager or an adult. _Free_.

Kiba misses dates and makes up silly excuses that would put _"my dog ate my homework" _to shame, even if he has tried that one on several occasions. It works too. He's fearless and protective, hard to keep still and clean and neat, not that it _really _matters. He losses the petals and flowers, so he starts buying buds instead.

You could watch paint dry with him and not get bored. Remarkable, to be true. Most were pessimistic. _Just another fling. Just another name. Good night, sleep tight_. But your faith in him will prove them wrong. He always does.

Happy and content, you pray that this will last a lifetime or maybe longer (if that's not too much to ask). You want to be able to fight and cry and kiss him whenever it suits you. Its far from practical - not chemistry nor physics - they all say. But words are words and actions mean so much more to you and to him. That way, you'll both try so hard and strive to make this work. Let everyone else suffer the real-world, you'll run and run and run.

Its far from practical and no where near perfect, and you well and truly don't care. Fairytales and happily ever afters are overrated anyway. That is one thing you have learnt from experience.

Difference, that's what you have. No one else has this on the pads of their fingertips. No one expected this from _you_, that's why you will stick it to their faces and scream until everyone understands. And even if they don't, it doesn't matter.

Together, you don't need capital letters and bloomed flowers. You come to terms with the prospect of never needing perfection - and its wonderful. There is no urge for security and completion. And you're very, very, very grateful for that.

You don't really remember those tales of heroism and dreams of purity and innocence. You don't need them anymore.

* * *

**extra: **I remember oh so long ago (well only a year or two) when there was very little for this pairing. I've always loved it and it makes me so glad to see it gaining popularity ^_^

**review.**


End file.
